It is well known in the art to provide a tailgate of a motor vehicle with a deployable step which may be utilized to more easily access the cargo bed of the motor vehicle when the tailgate is open and the step is deployed. One example of such a structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,719, assigned to Ford Global Technologies, LLC of Dearborn, Mich.
This document relates to a tailgate assembly incorporating a step subassembly with a cantilevered step. The tailgate subassembly with the deployable cantilevered step is simpler in design, less expensive to produce, lighter in weight and functionally easier to utilize than prior step gate designs.